


The Thrower and the Wolf

by An_English_Suitcase



Series: A Boy and A Wolf [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fetch, Friendship, Kids, Playing, Wolf Derek Hale, kid AU, or at least stiles is a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_English_Suitcase/pseuds/An_English_Suitcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual wolf Derek Hale and kid Stiles Stilinski play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrower and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nix4992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nix4992/gifts).



> Request from nix4992, this was surprisingly difficult. All the body positions! Well, I hope you like it and sorry about how small it is, I'll try to redo the sizing! As always I have a tumblr, ganz-bekloppt.tumblr.com, and I do take drawing requests so if you want me to draw you something either leave me an ask or put it in the comments!


End file.
